


waltzing on asteroid belts

by EmmaLuLuChu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyguard Kuro, M/M, Not as fluffy as it seems, Prince/Bodyguard romance, prince lotor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: Kuro ruminates on his relationship with the mysterious Prince Lotoran entry for the currently on-hold Kuro Fanzine





	waltzing on asteroid belts

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so for those that follow my tumblr or read my notes at the end of my works, you likely know that i got into some fanzines! the PidgeShip zine and BAP zine are both going to be opening preorders soon, but sadly the Kuro zine is on an indefinite hold :'( both mods had a bunch of irl stuff happen and are unsure of when they can get around to finishing up the zine. they did give all the contributors permission to upload their works though, so here we are!
> 
> my piece is a collaborative work with bringembers! you can find her tumblr [here](https://bringembers.tumblr.com/) and the piece she made [here!](https://bringembers.tumblr.com/post/170326155121/my-first-collab-project-was-with) her art perfectly captures the way we both discussed this particular relationship being, that it was romantic but not super fluffy, and has some unconventional undertones. like, not the ideal relationship to have, but that's what fiction is for!
> 
> i sincerely hope you enjoy this work!!!!

Out of all the members of the Empire’s Royal Guard, Kuro was by far the best learner among them. He was well versed in all of their weaponry, hand-to-hand combat, even some magic that the Druids had begrudgingly shown him. He knew all the patrol routes, all the inevitable weak spots.

He knew practically everything.

Until Prince Lotor, the crown prince he was tasked with protecting and sacrificing his life for, asked him if he could waltz.

His only response was asking what the hell a waltz was. It sounded like a kind of food.

Once the Prince had finished laughing (Kuro didn’t mind, he loved seeing the other so full of joy, however brief) he had promised the guard that they would have a lesson sometime. The Prince was always busy so Kuro was okay with never getting around to it. It was definitely the last thing on his mind when Prince Lotor swept by during a tactical meeting to pull him away.

One second he had been putting out his ideas for fighting back during a supposed attack on the castle, and the next the Prince was dragging him down the hallway, leaving Kuro in a stunned stupor until he finally had the thought to speak up.

“Prince Lotor, I was- that was a tactical meeting! What is so dire that you needed to pull me away?”

The answer Kuro received was a light chuckle that made his heart skip a beat, and the look the Galra Prince gave over his shoulder had his stomach fluttering. There was barely a way to properly describe the Prince’s beauty; the fall of his long white locks over his back, the hint of sharpened teeth when his lips stretched in a smile, the shine in his yellow eyes when he looked at Kuro _and Kuro alone,_ and so much more.

“Well, you are my personal guard, correct? That means I’m free to steal you away as I please. There are plenty of other times for you to have tactical meetings.”

“Prince Lotor those meetings are to ready us for potential attacks from outside, so I can find out the best way to keep you safe-“

“ _Kuro._ ”

How did only the utter of his name make him stop so suddenly? How did the Prince have such a power over him? How did one lone person, in all his decapheebs alive, so easily make Kuro pause in anything he said or did?

They had stopped in their haste to wherever it was the Prince wanted to take him. Kuro gazed up at the Prince as he stopped and turned to him, he was used to angling his head up to look at the other by now. He got a waft of the scent that distinctly belonged to the Prince, a highly prized perfume with the essence of the Berylkint, a crystalized flower found only on the planet Heracles in its deepest crevices. Kuro was torn between whether he should breathe or not as the Prince leaned in close, a smile gracing his lips and the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“I will always trust your instincts. Plans are favorable, but when it comes down to it, I would put everything on your instincts and reflexes alone. Don’t you remember when we first met?”

Kuro nodded, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to think about why their first interaction had the Prince so confident in his raw instinct. “I do but, forgive me Prince, I don’t see what you mean by it.”

The Prince’s eyes flashed for a moment, and Kuro worried for a second that the other was angry for some reason, until he made a soft noise of recognition.

“I always forget, apologies my knight, you tend to phase away when in the heat of the moment. Would you allow me to elaborate?” There seemed to be a secret hidden in his words, and Kuro wanted to know it. He nodded, hopefully not too eagerly, and wasn’t surprised as the Prince resumed their brisk pace from before, likely to get to their intended destination to tell what he needed to say.

They reached the ballroom that was hardly used, the wide space giving ample room for whatever rare festivities were thrown, and the Prince had them sit on the ledge of the wide window that showed the asteroid belt they were drifting past. Boulders floated by as Lotor began to explain what he promised.

“I remember the time we first met. I had been cross with my father that he had even _considered_ getting me a body guard. I’m well-trained in combat; from sword to hand-to-hand to aerial, I am well rounded and far exceed anything some brute can do. My advisor echoed my sentiments, but insisted I see who my father had found. When I got to the training grounds, I was in awe of what I saw.”

He looked to Kuro, gazing at him with yellow eyes that saw right through him, along with a soft smile that didn’t match. “You were mercilessly going at the other guards, an unstoppable force of the likes I had never seen before. Even when you ran out of men to take down, you didn’t stop in the slightest. You drew your weapon on me when I approached, and I could see in your eyes that pure instinct and drive fueling you, that you saw nothing but another body when you looked at me. . . from that moment on I have always trusted your judgement, and most of all, your instincts.”

Kuro furrowed his brow, hand twitching with the want to reach out and hold the Prince’s own hand. “My Prince, I almost hurt you, that is the complete opposite of what I am sworn to do.” It was true that when Kuro was high on adrenaline, everything faded away and became nothing but shapes and the desire to destroy. He was appalled that he had drawn his sword on the Prince when they hadn’t even met yet, and was confused as to why he had even been allowed near Prince Lotor after that.

Prince Lotor stood at the question, aiming a lopsided smile at the bodyguard. He leaned over Kuro, his long white hair creating a curtain around them as he whispered, “I would rather have a guard that doesn’t hesitate, no matter who is at the end of the blade, rather than one that will.”

The words sent shivers down his spine, causing Kuro to remember another facet to the Prince that made his affection bloom. The cold undertone beneath his words, the way he invested in things that would aide him in the end, his unquenchable thirst to be five steps ahead of everyone. To know he was trusted to know this side of his Prince, it _enthralled_ Kuro to have someone as enticing and cruel as him.

The Prince straightened up, raising his hand so the back of it was held up in front of Kuro’s lips, not even twitching from holding the position.

“Now, shall we get to that other promise I made? I fully intend to have you well-versed in the art of waltz before the next celebration we have.”

Yes, in two movements there would be a gala to celebrate the extent of Emperor Zarkon’s rule, and there would be music for dancing. Kuro grinned and took the hand held out to him, pressing his lips to the gloved hand, breath ghosting against it as he responded, “Then teach me, my Prince.”

With that he stood, leading them both out to the middle of the ballroom. Their hands easily took place on shoulders and waists and clasped each other, fluid and flawless. The room filled with the Prince’s voice, gently narrating them on what to do, counting steps and encouraging Kuro as they began to move about the floor. Everything came naturally to them, and soon they were gliding and spinning like they were born to do nothing but dance. With their shared graceful steps, it was merely as if they were warming up instead of dancing for the first time.

There was one reason though, and Kuro could only pin it on the way they looked at each other, each time their eyes made contact.

The way that Lotor looked at him, it made Kuro feel invincible; like he could take on thousands of people and come out without a scratch in the end, like he could single-handedly gut an enormous beast, like he could do anything with no repercussions.

Lotor looked at him like Kuro could kill the Prince himself and get away scot-free.

What good was it to kill the person that made him feel so in love and so powerful? What good was it to kill the one who leaned in close and kissed him breathless? What good was it to kill the Prince that loved his bodyguard?

He wouldn’t do that though, for that’s how Kuro knew he would always be by Lotor’s side.


End file.
